Redefining Success
by eifeltwr
Summary: **Judges' Choice Winner for the Blue-Collarward Contest** Edward is a janitor at Swan Publishing.  Bella is the owner and CEO.  Can Bella get past the fact Edward is stuck in a blue-collar job?


**AN: Hey All! I'm so excited to announce that my entry for the Blue-Collarward contest, hosted by TwiGirlsNextDoor, has won 2****nd**** place by the judges! I'm so excited! Thanks to everyone who voted and thanks to the judges for honoring me! I won a fucktastic banner and I'm going to see about getting it posted to my FF page so you all can check it out!**

**Huge thanks go to my beta team: BlackHale82, PixieKat7, Billie Cullen, Miss MoMo, TwilightsOneFan Pattison & my dear friend Jen Roxanne. You ladies fucking rock my socks off and I don't know what I'd do without you! **

Blue-Collarward Contest  
Pen Name: Eifeltwr  
Link to FFnet Account: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/1995582/eifeltwr  
Twitter Link: www(dot)twitter(dot)com/EifeltwrFanFic  
Pairing if Applicable: Bella & Edward  
Title: Redefining Success  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Twilight… I just like playing with them  
Brief Summary: Edward is a janitor at Swan Publishing. Bella is the owner and CEO. Can Bella get past the fact Edward is stuck in a blue-collar job?

**~ Redefining Success ~**

"God damned fucking people," I swore as I bent to scrape a wad of chewing gum off the lobby bench. "I swear this place is inhabited by children instead of fucking adults."

"Is there a problem, Mr. Cullen?" a whiney voice asked me as I continued to scrap the bench clean.

I cringed knowing it was my jackass of a boss, Mike Newton. I stood up slowly to face him. "No problem, sir."

"Then get this shit pile cleaned up, I'd like to go home sometime tonight," he whined before stalking off, probably headed to his office to cruise more porn sites.

_Then stop harassing me and help, you fucker_, I thought, as I gave him my favorite one finger salute and continued to clean the lobby. I seriously hated my fucking job. I had a Masters degree in Architecture, but with the way our crap-assed economy was, I ended up getting laid off from my job. So, becoming a janitor was the only thing I could do once my unemployment benefits had ran out. Maybe I could buy a lottery ticket on my way home… no, with my luck I'd end up owing someone money instead of winning it.

Since I wasn't allowed to wear my iPod while working I started singing softly under my breath as I vacuumed. This lobby was fucking huge and it always took forever to get it spotless. It had to be spotless, since this was the lobby for Swan Publishing, one of the top publishing houses in the country.

I paused to stare up at the large picture of Bella Swan - owner and CEO - that hung behind the reception desk. She sure was a beauty with her silky, dark brown hair, well okay… I don't know for sure it's silky, but I'd sure as fuck like to find out. Her eyes were also a deep brown, which was a stark contrast to her pale ivory skin. Don't even fucking get me started on her mouth, holy fucking hell.

I was pulled out of my musing by the click-clack of high heels coming down the corridor. I quickly dug my cell phone from my pocket to see the time, it was almost midnight. Who the hell would be working this late, well besides me, the porn surfer, and the few other janitors?

Turning the vacuum back on I quickly got back to work, but kept a watchful eye for whoever was coming my way. I nearly tripped on the electrical cord when Bella Swan herself emerged from the hallway. I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning out loud, she was stunning. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and she wore a tight black pencil skirt that came to just above her knees, and a deep purple silk blouse. My eyes trailed down her long legs to see black peep toed heels. I nearly lost my shit at her beauty.

What I wouldn't give to have my arms wrapped around her curvy body. Oh fuck me and my now throbbing dick. _God damn it Edward, pull yourself together for fuck's sake._ I kept my eyes trained on her as she strolled through the lobby. She stopped short when she saw me and gave a startled laugh. _How the fuck did I startle her? The vacuum is running for fuck's sake._

I watched as she placed a hand against her heart as if to stop it from erupting from her chest.

I quickly turned the vacuum off. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," I said.

She looked at me for a moment as if trying to decipher what I was saying. _Is she deaf and I never knew? What the hell?_

She laughed again and pulled the headphones from her ears. _Oh thank the fucking Lord she can hear!_

"Sorry, what did you say?" she asked.

Her voice reminded me of warm honey, and I instantly felt tingles run though my body. "I said, I'm sorry and that I didn't mean to startle you."

Her bell like laugh filled the lobby, again. "No worries, I wasn't expecting anyone to be here. I had my headphones blasting in hopes of keeping myself awake for the long drive home." She shoved her headphones into the bag hanging off her shoulder. "I'm Bella Swan," she added as she stepped closer, her hand extended.

I gulped and prayed that my hands weren't covered in fucking sweat, dirt or some sort of cleaning product. I wrapped my fingers around hers, the hairs on my arms raised as if she was passing electricity from her body to mine. I'm guessing she felt it too because her eyes grew huge and she quickly pulled her hand away.

"I'm Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Swan."

She seemed to study me before she responded. _Oh please, oh please don't let her notice the protrusion trying to come through the fly of my jeans._

"Likewise, Mr. Cullen. Can I ask how long you've worked here?"

I was taken aback by the question. Did she notice the hard-on I was sporting and she wanted me gone? _Damn it Edward, stop being such a fucking pervert and pull yourself together._

I scratched the back of my neck and rocked on my heels before meeting her gaze. "About four months."

"Do you like it here?"

Well shit, now I was going to have to lie. "Yes, I love working here, Ms. Swan," I said as cheerfully as I could.

Bella laughed. "You are so full of shit, Mr. Cullen."

_What the fuck?_ "Excuse me?"

She placed her hand on my forearm, causing goose-bumps to rise. "It's okay. You don't have to lie just because I'm the boss. I can't imagine how janitorial work could be thrilling."

Her eyes bored into mine as if she was searching my soul. I suddenly felt like I was naked standing in front of her. Her eyes were trained on my Adam's apple bobbing as I swallowed hard. I nearly came in my pants when she licked her lips. _Oh holy fucking hell._

I couldn't for the life of me remember what she'd said. My eyes were focused on her tongue still moving along her lips. I restrained myself from attaching my lips to hers and taking her tongue hostage.

"You haven't answered me, Mr. Cullen."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, but what was the question again?"

"I'd appreciate it you focused on me and me only," she said with a stern look and fuck me… she was hot!

"Cullen, are you done yet?" Newton asked as he cockily strolled into the lobby. He stopped short when he saw Bella standing in front of me.

She quickly unlatched her fingers from my arm and turned towards Newton. "Mr. Newton, I highly suggest that you help Mr. Cullen finish. I pay you to work, not to sit on your lazy ass doing God knows what."

I faintly heard Bella reprimanding Newton before he sputtered something about how he was helping. I scoffed loudly at that, he never once fucking helped me.

My fingers itched to touch her hair… it was just inches from me and tempted me more than anything else ever had. My hand started moving and brushed against the back of her shoulder before lightly making contact with her hair - it was silkier than I imagined.

I felt her stiffen slightly so I pulled my hand away and shoved it in my pocket. _Now she's really going to fire you, you jackass. Keep your fucking hands in your fucking pockets._

Bella turned towards me and winked before heading towards the door. "Have a good night, gentleman," she called out behind her.

**~ E&B * * * E&B ~**

For the next month I watched Bella Swan from a distance, she was usually leaving for the night as I was starting my shift. My dreams and fantasies revolved around this woman. Even though I'd only talked with her once, I was hooked. I wanted nothing more than to be with her always, to have a family with her, a life with her. I felt like a stalker, my eyes were always peeled for any sign of her.

Newton came to me one day and said I was being transferred from lobby detail to the executive offices. Although it seemed kind of weird, I was grateful to have a change of scenery. Being up on the executive floor made me feel special, especially since I needed additional security clearance for the elevator doors to open.

My first night I stepped into the awaiting elevator and swiped my badge before punching in the floor number. I was a nervous wreck on the ride up, I wanted to see Bella so badly, and it'd been about a week since my last sighting.

I started gathering the trash from each desk before I made my way towards the offices in the back. Each door was locked, and I once again had to use my badge to enter. I read the names and job titles on each door as I went in. Oh how I envied these people. I used to be one of them...

I stopped cold when I came to Bella's office. I sucked in a deep breath and swiped my badge. The door clicked and I pushed it open. I was instantly engulfed by a soft fragrance, it smelled like lavender… I think?

I glanced around and saw something shift out of the corner of my eye. Lying on the couch was none other than Bella Swan. I stared, my eyes riveted to her. As if sensing someone watching, her eyes quickly focused on me and a sly grin bloomed on her face.

"It's about time you showed up, Mr. Cullen, I've been waiting for you."

I gulped and felt my pants grow tight. My eyes scanned her beautiful, curvy form. She was dressed casually, wearing form fitting jeans and an AC/DC band t-shirt. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, stray strands surrounded her face.

"Shut the door," she demanded.

Thinking I had already screwed this up, I took a step backwards out of her office and started closing the door. I got confused when I heard her swearing under her breath.

"For fuck's sake, Cullen, get your ass in here and then shut the door."

I don't usually blush, but my cheeks turned bright red at my own stupidity. Determined to start again, I waltzed into her office with a cocky grin and shut the door behind me. The overhead lights were off; only a small lamp on her desk was lit and cast a soft yellow glow throughout the room.

_Be a fucking man and go to her_, I chided myself as I stood like a dumbass just inside her door.

"Miss Swan," I finally managed.

Bella quirked an eyebrow, before patting the sofa cushion next to her. My mind was going through all of the possibilities of what might come of our little encounter. Oh how I wanted her, I ached for her. I slowly made my way to the sofa and sat down, not too close to her, but close enough that I could feel the heat wafting from her body.

I sat there like a moron, not wanting to cross the invisible line and having absolutely no idea what she wanted from me. Did she feel the same way? Was this a game to her?

She smirked as her arm rested against the back of the couch and her fingers started weaving through the hair at the base of my neck. I could barely suppress a groan, having my scalp massaged and my hair played with was one of my weak points.

"Are you enjoying this?" she asked, as she continued her movements, causing my head to loll back against her hand.

I groaned again in response and closed my eyes. A slightly painful tug from her fingers had my eyes snap open and my head turn her way.

"I asked you a question, Mr. Cullen and I require an answer."

I stared at her for a moment, drinking in her beauty. Her eyes were dark with lust and my dick hardened even more. She liked control and was I more than willing to relinquish mine to her.

"Yes," I finally managed to answer.

Bella nodded. "I've been watching you."

My head shot up. "You have?"

"Yes, but you've been watching me, too… haven't you?"

My neck flushed. _God damn it all to hell! How did she know?_

"Yes," I finally managed to answer.

Bella pushed herself up and swung her leg over my lap, so she was straddling me. Her weight created some deliciously needed friction against my extremely hard cock.

"Fuck," I growled and I shifted my hips up and created that friction again.

"Please, Edward… I've wanted you for so long now, don't make me wait." Her mouth crashed down against mine.

Our tongues tangled and I moaned, she tasted like chocolate and coffee.

I wanted her. No, I needed her, but not like this. I needed to get up and finish my job. I couldn't take her like this on the first night. _I must be losing my mind,_ I thought as I pulled my lips from hers. "Bella… we need to stop."

Bella ground her hips against mine as her fingers tried to undo my button up work shirt. "No, we don't. I need this… I need you," she panted.

_Oh God she feels so good_. Her lips and hands continued to move along my body, touching and caressing every visible inch of my skin.

"Bella… please stop. We can't do this."

That got her attention. "What do you mean we can't?" she demanded.

I instantly felt like scum as I saw rejection flash across her face and tears threaten to spill from her eyes.

I hooked a finger under her chin and brought her gaze up to meet mine. "I really want to." I lifted my hips up to meet hers so she could feel how hard I was. That was such a mistake, my cock ached for release even more now. I groaned.

"Then why did you stop?" she asked quietly.

I took in a deep breath and stared into her molten chocolate eyes. "I want this to be more than just a quick fuck. I'm afraid that if we have sex right now, our whole relationship will be based on sex. I want you more than anything, but I want more with you. Does that make sense?"

Bella sat back, a dumb-founded look on her face. Had I gone too far? Maybe she just wanted a quick fling with a janitor to get it out of her system. _Fuck a duck, Edward… fuck a duck!_

"Shit, Bella, I didn't scare you off, did I?" I asked quietly.

Bella slowly shook her head. "I'm not scared... yet," she added with a smile.

"Yet… yet…" I quickly pulled her back to me and attacked her sides with my fingers. She giggled and flailed around as I continued to tickle her.

"Uncle," she finally yelled. "I'm going to pee my pants… stop tickling me!"

By this point I was hovering over her on the couch. She was so incredibly beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to be with her. Here I was a janitor and she was the CEO, but I wanted her. I wanted a life with her.

I leaned my forehead against hers and whispered, "I should get back to work."

Bella nodded sadly and captured my face in her hands, and her mouth met mine with a searing kiss. "I'll see about hanging around some nights. I have a lot of dinner meetings scheduled with authors and other clients, but there are a few days here and there when I can stay late."

I grinned down at her. "I'll be looking forward to it," I promised as I leaned in for one last kiss.

**~ E&B * * * E&B ~**

It wasn't until about the sixth evening she'd stayed late that we actually had sex. All of the other nights we'd sit on the couch in her office and learn about one another while eating take out from wherever she happened to order from.

I loved spending time with her. She was so down to earth and had such natural beauty. She'd inherited the company from her grandfather and had worked her ass off since her college graduation to maintain the high quality of service and publications that her grandfather had set. From what I could tell, it was a lot of hard work and she was run ragged sometimes. She'd grown up as an only child like I did, and had a love for reading.

That fateful night, I'd shown up at her office and found her wearing a black negligee and heels. She looked like a temptress and I was unable to suppress the longing I had for her. I shut and locked her office door before stalking to her and hauling her into my arms.

Her legs and arms wound around me as I laid her across her desk. I hadn't even noticed she cleared everything before I'd gotten there. I ravished her mouth, unable to control my need for her. She arched her back and responded in such a way that only made me crave her more.

I placed my hands at the top of the negligee, gripped it and ripped it down the center, exposing her naked body to me. She'd whimpered at my actions as my mouth fused to one of her heaving breasts. She tasted exquisite. I couldn't seem to get enough of her.

My mouth continued along her breasts and collarbone as I unzipped my pants and pulled my erection free. Unable to wait any longer, I thrust myself into her with one quick movement.

Bella screamed and arched her back in acceptance. Her hands clawed at my shoulders as I drilled into her. She was so wet and so warm, I felt like I'd died and gone to heaven.

"Bella, oh God…" I groaned as her legs wrapped around my waist, changing the angle.

"Edward," Bella breathed as she plunged over the edge, milking my exploding cock.

"Fuck," I sighed as I laid my chest on top of Bella's in pure exhaustion. "That was fucking incredible."

Bella grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me with such passion that I nearly fell fully against her. "You're amazing, Edward."

"Yeah, yeah I am," I joked as I nuzzled her neck.

"You're such a jackass," Bella laughed as she tried to push me off her.

"Hey, Bella?" I asked after we'd both caught our breath.

"Yeah?"

"Will you go out on a date with me?" I suddenly felt like a fourteen-year-old boy asking out a crush.

Bella bit her lower lip in thought. "I'm pretty busy right now. Maybe we can just keep meeting here… for now anyway."

_Umm… weird, but whatever._ "Okay, that's fine," I conceded.

**~ E&B * * * E&B ~**

"Harder… Edward… harder!"

I sped up my thrusts as my hands tightened their grip on Bella's hips. It'd been about two months since we'd first had sex and it never got old. My body and soul constantly craved her touch. "Is this fucking hard enough?" I growled as I roughly sucked one of her nipples into my mouth. The collar of her shirt kept poking me in the chin, but I was in too deep for it to matter.

Her fingers tightened in my hair. "Fuck," she screamed as I felt her pussy walls clamp around my throbbing dick, forcing me to explode inside her.

Her body slumped against mine, causing me to push her more firmly against the mirror behind her so I wouldn't drop her to the floor. The heels of her shoes dug into my ass. Oh, I was in heaven. This woman owned everything about me. My mind, body and soul, but especially my heart.

My jeans were pooled around my ankles and my shirt buttons had been ripped off. Good thing I'd grown accustomed to bringing a change of clothes with me to work.

"Fuck me," Bella sighed quietly, her voice muffled, since her face was buried against my neck.

I chuckled. "I thought I just did."

Bella's head shot up as mock fury crossed her face. "You are such an ass!"

I grabbed the arm that was about to whack me and brought it above her head, and kept it there while I kissed along her jaw line, she was soon moaning again.

"Go out on a date with me, Bella," I whispered between kisses.

I felt her body tense a little. "I can't, please don't ask me too."

I pulled back and looked into her eyes, I could see sadness there. "Why?"

She moved her hands to cup my face and leaned her forehead against mine. "Please, Edward, for now don't ask. What we have right now is so good; I don't want to spoil it with the outside world."

Deciding I didn't want to argue, I nodded and resumed kissing her neck. We could always go out later.

**~ E&B * * * E&B ~**

Bella came out of her office one night while I was wiping the windowsills. We'd been seeing each other – in the office only – for about three months. When I spotted a marring look on her face, and I instantly knew something was wrong and went to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked as my hand ghosted along her cheek, it was then I noticed her bloodshot and puffy eyes, she'd been crying.

She bit her bottom lip and twisted her hands along the hem of my shirt. "Umm… I'm pregnant," she finally mumbled.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open… _Holy fucking hell!_ "Wow, are you sure?" I asked as I slouched slightly to look her in the eye.

"Of course I'm fucking sure," she yelled. "Do you think I'd make this shit up?"

"No, I'd never think you'd make it up, Bella, I was just asking," I mouthed off. Why the fuck was she yelling at me, all of a sudden?

She started rambling to herself. "What the hell are people going to think? I got knocked up by a janitor for Christ's sake."

I instantly saw red. "After all this fucking time together, you still only see me as a janitor. What the fuck, Bella? I thought we were more than this… I guess I was wrong." Realization dawned. "Is this why we've only ever been together here? You're embarrassed by me, by what I do for a living."

Bella cast her eyes down to the floor and I knew the answer.

"I don't fucking believe this." How in fuck had my life gone down the shitter so quickly? I cupped her chin with my fingers and forced her eyes to meet mine. I saw embarrassment and regret.

"I'm done," I said icily as I dropped my hand, turned my back to her and walked towards the elevator.

"What do you mean you're done and where in the fuck are you going?" she yelled after me.

I threw my hands up in annoyance and turned to face her. "I mean I'm fucking done with this shit of a job and I'm done being an embarrassment to you."

"But what about the baby?" she asked softly, so softly I barely heard.

I sighed. I couldn't imagine walking away from my own child. I'd always wanted to be a father and here was my chance. Deep down I knew I couldn't pass this up.

"I want to be a father more than anything and I'll be there to help support your pregnancy and the raising of our child, but I'm done with you." My heart shattered as I forced myself to say the last statement. I loved this woman, but I refused to be hidden away like a shameful, dark secret.

I slowly headed towards the bank of elevators and pushed the down button. As I waited I could feel the heat of Bella's gaze against my back and I could hear her crying. Unable to continue standing there, I headed towards the stairs and jogged my way down the fourteen flights.

Slightly winded, I strode into the employee lounge and gathered my shit before heading to Newton's office. I told him I had a family emergency and had to leave, but I'd be back the next day. He tried to argue with me, but I firmly refused him and headed towards my car.

I aimlessly drove around until the sun began to rise. I'd turned my cell phone off after the sixth phone call from Bella. I couldn't deal with this shit right now. How had I allowed myself to fall in love with this woman so completely? I should've known from the start that she wouldn't be willing to take this beyond a twisted office tryst.

We'd never been together outside the confines of that building. I should've known something was up when she always flat out refused to meet me anywhere else. I was stupid, naive and a love struck fool.

I'm 31 for god's sake, you'd think I'd have some sort of common sense about this kind of shit.

And now, to top it all off, she was pregnant with my child. I'd always wanted to be a father, I'd grown up without one and had vowed to myself that, if I was ever lucky enough to have a child, they'd know who I was and that I loved them with everything I had.

This was my chance, but how was I going to do that if the mother was too embarrassed about what I did for a living?

Even though being a janitor was by far not my dream job, it was still a job and I was doing the best I could with what I had. Who cared if I cleaned office buildings for a living? Who the fuck should care! Well, apparently Bella did, and it broke my heart.

By about nine a.m., I wearily made my way up the front steps of my apartment complex and shuffled to my door. I stopped short when I saw Bella curled up in a ball on my welcome mat. All the negative thoughts I'd had about her and our situation these past few hours left my head and my heart as I made my way to her.

I crouched down and ran a finger along her cheek. "Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked softly.

"Edward," she cried as she flung herself into my arms. "I'm so sorry, Edward… please, forgive me."

Hope seared through my heart. "Come on, let's get you inside, it's freezing out here." I unlocked the front door, helped her stand up and lifted her into my arms.

She wrapped herself around my body as I walked us to the couch and sat us down. Her legs were straddling my lap; her arms were wrapped securely around my neck.

"Bella, can you tell me what's changed in the past few hours? Last time I checked, you were pregnant with my child, but you were completely embarrassed by me." I tried to keep the hurt from my voice, but I don't think it worked.

Bella lifted her head, her eyes were dark with shame and sadness, and tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, Edward."

Her hands moved to cup my cheeks, my traitorous body leaned into her touch and I closed my eyes.

"To be honest, I was a little embarrassed to know I'd fallen in love with a janitor, what would people say to know a CEO was dating the guy who cleaned her office?"

My body stiffened, she loved me! She'd just said she loved me! But why was she reminding me again how I embarrassed her? "If you're trying to win me back, princess, you're doing a pretty shitty job."

"Let me finish, please."

I nodded in agreement and shut my mouth.

"After you left I got to thinking… who the fuck cares? It doesn't matter who I'm with or what they do, as long as they make me happy. And you, Edward Cullen, make me so happy I could burst."

I closed my eyes, was I dreaming? Could this really be happening? I decided to ask the question I really needed the answer to. "You love me?" I asked softly as I looked into her eyes

"I love you so much," she reiterated.

A huge sigh of relief left my body. "I love you too, Bella.

I crushed my mouth to hers; all of the love I'd kept bottled up inside myself for the past couple of months was released. My girl loved me and we were going to have a baby… shit, I'm gonna be a daddy!

I broke away from the kiss and placed my forehead against hers. "Are we really going to have a baby?" I sighed.

Bella bit her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah, I haven't been to the doctor yet, but I'm two weeks late and the three pregnancy tests I took all came out positive."

I could feel my face light up with elation as I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist and hugged her to me tightly. "I swear I'm going to love our child with everything I have," I vowed.

Bella slipped her fingers into my bronze locks and started massaging my scalp. "I don't know about you, but your pregnant girlfriend is exhausted."

_Girlfriend… girlfriend…_ the phrase seemed too juvenile for the feelings I felt for her, but at the moment I was too exhausted to care. I stood from the couch with Bella still wrapped around me and headed to bed.

We gently stripped each other clothes off and snuggled under the covers, our bodies so twined together that it was hard to discern whose legs were whose.

**~ E&B * * * E&B ~**

"I can't quit my job, Bella; I need some form of income," I stated firmly. "I cannot be a proper father to our baby if I'm living on the streets or in my car."

"Why can't you take me up on my offer of working in our marketing department? We have an opening."

_She just isn't getting it_, I thought. I crouched in front of her chair and laid my hands on her thighs. "I can't just take a job that's been handed to me on a silver platter. I need to work my way up the ladder."

"But why?" Bella pouted.

I rolled my eyes at her theatrics. "Honey, it's just who I am. I've worked for everything my whole life and I always will. I really do appreciate the offer, but no thank you."

Tears started trickling down her cheeks, my thumbs moved slowly across her face to collect the tears. "I love you and I know you're just trying to help, but I really need to do this on my own. Okay?" I leaned in and kissed her nose.

"Okay… I love you too."

**~ E&B * * * E&B ~**

Over the next two months I decided that I really needed to get back into the architecture field. So, I began designing plans for Bella and my dream home, a two-story, four bedroom house. We decided on having a den/office and theater room, along with a state-of-the-art kitchen - since my girl loved to cook - and a huge fenced in back yard for our one child on the way and any future kids we might have.

I'd moved into her condo a couple weeks prior and we were slowly adjusting to life together. During this time I was still working for the porn surfer and was beyond frustrated with my job. When Newton overheard that I was in a relationship with Bella he kept making remarks about me trying to fuck my way up the food chain. I truly detested that man, but refused to tell Bella about it, because I knew no matter who my manager was they'd probably say the same thing.

I hated working the late nights and not being at home with Bella. She was four months pregnant and I loved resting my hands on her baby bump. She was radiant, and I fell in love with her a little more every day. I was hoping to ask her to marry me, but I was waiting to see if I could get my foot in the door of a better job first.

Once I'd completed the house design, I sent it to a former school mate of mine who owned his own architecture company. Only two days later, he called.

"Edward?" he asked after I picked up the phone.

"This is he."

"Edward, it's Emmett McCarty, how the hell are you?"

My nerves were on edge; this was the phone call I'd been waiting for. I sent up a silent prayer in hopes Emmett might have a job for me.

"I've been good, Emmett. How are you?"

"Great, just great. Listen, I got a set of plans here for a house. Did you design this?"

"Yes, I did."

"I have to say that I'm very impressed. You did great work in college, but this is superb. Where have you been working?"

Good thing this was a phone interview because my face blushed. "Thank you, Emmett. I've actually been out of the industry for a while; my job got cut about a year ago."

"Which firm did you work for last?" he questioned.

"Hale and Whitlock."

Emmett muttered under his breath. _Oh shit, had I said something wrong?_

"They're my biggest competitors." Emmett cleared his throat, "Listen, Edward, I'd love to give you a job. I've been looking for someone with your talent and skill for a while now, and well let's just say I haven't found anyone yet. Can you come in and meet with me tomorrow?"

"I'd love to," I quickly answered before writing down the information.

I called off from work that night so I could surprise Bella with my big news. I went to the store and grabbed fixings for spaghetti. Bella had started having cravings and spaghetti always seemed to be high on her list.

I was sautéing the onions and garlic when she walked in the door. She was so beautiful, with her hair down, so that it swayed around her shoulders, and she had on a charcoal gray pantsuit with a deep green silk camisole. I still couldn't believe the good fortune of having her in my life.

She looked up surprised when she saw I was home. "Hey, babe, why aren't you at work? Are you sick?" She quickly made her way over to me and ran her hand across my forehead. She was always so concerned about my well being, I knew she was going to make a great mother.

I shook my head and leaned in for a kiss. Her lips were so smooth and silky against mine, and her mouth tasted of chocolate. I pulled back slightly, my arms wrapped securely around her waist. "I'm not sick, honey, I just called off tonight to spend some time with you and to celebrate."

Bella's eyes widened. "What are we celebrating?"

"You know the house plans I've been working on?"

She nodded.

"Well, I finished them a few days ago and I sent them to a former college mate of mine. He owns his own firm. Anyway, he called today and told me he has a job I'd be perfect for. I'm going to meet with him tomorrow to talk about the specifics."

Bella's eyes bugged and a huge smile swept across her face. "That's fantastic, Edward! Oh, babe, I'm so proud of you!" She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, which was getting harder and harder to do, with her ever growing baby bump in the way.

Her mouth attacked mine with ferocity; I stumbled back slightly and turned so I could deposit her on the counter top. "Honey, wait, I need to turn off the stove burner."

She gripped my hair and shook her head. "No, you don't," she breathed between sweetly heated kisses.

I pulled away slightly and turned quickly to turn off the heated burner. I really didn't feel like starting a fire. Her arms reached out for me and I gladly went back to her.

I deftly unbuttoned her suit jacket and slipped it down her slender arms, as I breathed in her amazing scent of vanilla and lavender. My fingers played with the bottom hem of her camisole as my mouth attacked her chest.

Bella arched her back bringing her breasts up front and center and… who was I to deny this woman anything? I pulled her camisole up and over her head and quickly unfastened her strapless bra. Her breasts bounced as the bra released its hold. Her nipples were pert and rock hard, just begging for attention. I swooped in and rescued them by sucking one into my mouth and pinching the other with my fingers.

"Fuck, Edward… don't tease me," she moaned as I continued my assault.

I suddenly felt overdressed and tore my clothes off as Bella undid her slacks and slide them down her legs. My eyes went to her baby bump; it looked like a little basketball nestled in her tummy. My emotions suddenly became overwhelming. I crouched down slightly as I was eye to eye with her belly.

"I love you," I whispered as I kissed her belly button, my fingers stroked up and down.

"Edward," Bella breathed.

I glanced up at her and saw tears in her eyes. Her hands cupped my face and brought me back up to face her. "How did I ever get so lucky?" she asked quietly.

"I'm the lucky one… I'm the lucky one."

**~ E&B * * * E&B ~**

***Five Years Later***

Today was my baby girl's fifth birthday. I couldn't believe it, it seemed like only yesterday she was born and now, here she is running around in a Cinderella costume. A lot had changed in the past five years. Bella's company was still at the top when it came to publishing, she'd secured quite a few hot, up and coming novelists. I'd gotten the job with Emmett's firm and worked my way up to partner. Our firm was now called McCarty and Cullen Architecture.

Bella and I had gotten married about a month before little Alice was born. She looked so much like Bella it was astounding, although she did inherit my green eyes. Alice had me wrapped around her little finger from day one. She'd been so small and fragile and I'd been worried I'd break her, but from the first moment I held her, I felt like my life was complete.

Our dream house had been completed around Alice's first birthday. We'd found a huge track of land that included a small pond. For now, we had a fence in the back yard to keep Alice from getting into the pond when no one was around. We figured once the kids were old enough, we'd take the fence down and have a huge open area.

Bella and I loved lying on the hammock we'd hung between two weeping willow trees that lined the water. It was so peaceful and serene. That spot is what led Bella to be pregnant with baby number two.

"Babe," Bella called as she waddled towards me carrying Alice's birthday cake, a castle, how appropriate since my little girl was convinced she was a princess.

"Honey, let me carry that. You should be resting, you're on bed rest for a reason," I chastised quietly.

She gave me the evil eye, which still, after five years of marriage kind of scared the crap out of me. "Don't even start, Edward. This is Alice's birthday and I can't just sit here like a fat-assed whale while everyone else does the work."

I set the cake down on the counter and wrapped my arms around her. "You aren't a fat-assed whale; you are an extremely beautiful pregnant woman who I happen to love and adore with all of my heart."

"You're just trying to get lucky," she laughed as she whacked me in the chest with her hand.

I laughed, she knew me too well. "Honey, I don't want you to go into labor yet. Little Lukas has five more weeks before he's due, and he needs all that time to grow strong. You know if you do too much you'll continue to have contractions and they'll put you in the hospital for the remainder of your pregnancy. You know they will, Doctor Black has already threatened you with that."

Bella's face formed a pout, her bottom lip stuck out. "Fine, be that way. You're ruining all my fun."

I buried my face into her neck and tried to suppress the laugh that was threatening to come out. She'd probably kick my ass if I started laughing at her. "Come, let's get you situated on the chaise longue and I'll finish getting everything ready." I led her to the chase and grabbed a bottle of water and a book for her. "Do not move from this spot," I warned.

"What if I have to pee?" she asked innocently, but I could see the twinkle of mischief dancing in her eyes.

"If you have to pee, you yell for me and I'll carry you inside."

Bella huffed. "A little over protective, aren't we?"

I crouched down next to her and hooked my finger under her chin. "When it comes to you, Alice and Lukas, I am extremely over protective. Get used to it."

The party guests would be arriving in about thirty minutes, so I quickly set myself to getting everything ready. On one of the trips out of the house I saw Alice snuggled with Bella in the chaise, they were giggling and whispering.

I couldn't believe how great my life had turned out. I'd been so discontent when I started working as a janitor at Swan Publishing. I'd been convinced that I'd be stuck in a dead end job and never meet the woman of my dreams. And now, here I was, married to Bella, Alice was turning five and Lukas would be joining the world in a matter of weeks. My life was perfect and I had the janitorial job to thank for it.


End file.
